Jessica's Secret
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Part 2 of "Loss." Jessica gets ostracized from the cheer-leading squad. Ron comforts her. Bonnie gets her revenge. Romance/Angst for the conflict between Jessica and Bonnie. R & R please!


Jessica has a secret alright. Her secret is that she's deeply in love with Ron Stoppable. She has to hide it from the other members of the Middleton Cheerleader squad, or she will be poked fun of.

The next day, Ron was sitting in the same class, remembering the incident with Jessica and the loss of Kim… It still wrenched his heart. Jessica was next to him this time, and he gave a genuine smile to her. (Giveaway sign 1…) Bonnie was in the back and she sneered when Ron looked at Jessica that way. Ron finished his class with an A… _A? I did that good? Guess so… I think I love it… _"Hey loser…" Bonnie said. Ron replied with a confused face. "I saw how you looked at her…" Bonnie retorted. He just walked off in the opposite direction. He stooped and felt terrible. _Even if Sensei said Jessica was my destiny, I can hardly believe that anyone could replace KP… _Ron sat down dejected on the floor, next to his locker. All the students were walking up and down the aisle and Ron just sat there. School was out for the day. He put his hands behind his neck and remembered Kim's intimate kisses and hugs that he'd never have again. _I love you KP… I always will… _He cried over the loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie and the cheerleader squad left to all go to the party and hang out. All but Jessica went. Jessica just stood there thinking endlessly of that goofy grin. She walked down the hall and saw no one… "Ron?" She found Ron sitting there, half-soaked in his own tears. She sat next to him and sympathized with him again. But this time, she was ultra sweet with him. "Oh Ron…" She massaged his shoulders. But Bonnie came from the party to the school hall to investigate why Jessica wouldn't come. "Shh…" Ron whispered to her as they both snuck out of the hall. "Where are you Jessica?" Bonnie asked with a snood. Ron accidentally gave away his position with a tripping over the chair. "Hey Jessica… Hey loser…" "He's not a loser!" Jessica stormed back. "Yes he is… And I've been thinking of a new title for you…" "Bonnie… Don't you dare call her what you think you're going to call her…" "Stupid freak…" Ron held Jessica back, comforting her with sweet words. He hugged her from the back, surprising Bonnie with the contented face she showed. Jessica was still a little angry, but her smile started to poke through. "Jessica… You will be SUCH a laughing stock, that the other cheerleaders won't invite you to anything…" "Ron can invite me to his special flings…" Her face broke out into a full-blown grin. "Oh, if you say so, stupid freak… See you lose, loser." Ron and Jessica were relieved that Bonnie left the room. The room was slightly dim. "Jess… Bon-Bon just made a big fool out of herself…" "I know right, sir…" "What parties do I have?" "I don't know… Just invite me anytime, anywhere…" "Maybe for occasional dinner? The essential Ron can cook, like I did before…" "Yeah!" Ron was standing next to Jessica when he turned around and looked at her with his soul-penetrating eyes. He grinned with his lop-sided grin and Jessica was feeling a little romantic at the time. "Does it still hurt you, Ron…?" "Absolutely… It was a day… A day to observe… A day to see… Kim Possible in white… Standing at the gates… The gates of paradise… She waits there for me… In the great beyond… Sensei took her up… He gave me you… I am now indebted to you…" "What are you saying?" "I'm a Mystical Monkey Master… Ah you don't understand…" "I've heard bits and pieces…" "I can talk to my master Sensei through thought transmission… He told me that you were my destiny…" "Really?" She had a loving grin. "Really…" He hugged her with the best smile that he ever had. Jessica's eyes started to glow. She signaled him to step closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bonnie went back to the party with the cheerleaders and told on Jessica and Ron. "Why do you probe in on private business, Bonnie?" Hope asked incredulously. "The loser with one of us… Unacceptable…" Bonnie replied, snarky. "You consider Ron a loser… He's as good as one of us…" "No he isn't… He's the lowest of the low… Jessica to fawn after him? A heresy to our squad…" She said in a snarky announcing style. "She must be ostracized." "You don't have the power Bonnie!" Marcella yelled. "Since Kim is gone… I'm the Cheerleading captain…" "Right…" The others had their heads down. "Jessica is now not part of the Cheerleading squad…" The others had to obey. She was a military dictator in cheer clothes. Bonnie called Jessica's cell phone… "Hey Jessica…" "What's going on?" "You are flirting with the loser?" "Loser? Talking about Ron?" "Ye-e-e-sss…." "I'm helping him with his loss…" "Get out… You kissed him…" "Come on! I love him you know… No one is going to tell you otherwise." "Here's one announcement…" "What is it, Bonnie?" "You CANNOT cheerlead, Jessica. I'm the new Cheerleading Squad captain, and I hereby declare you an outcast," She said in a mock queenly voice. "You can't do that!" She said, unfortunately in defeat. "Oh yes I can… Hehahaha…" Bonnie hung up and it left Jessica in tears.

Ron saw the downcast face of Jessica's and he patted her shoulder, comforting her… "What happened?" He said sympathetically. "I lost my privilege of cheerleading…" "HOW?" Ron asked, disgusted. "Bo… bon…. BON-BON!" She screamed! "What did she do?" He asked, irritated at Bonnie. "She… Kicked me out…" "How?" "She's the new captain…" "Should've known… She's a dictator in a girl's body…" Ron finally realized that she used "Bon-Bon" instead of "Bonnie." "Oh… She was being a jerk, wasn't she… She was probably mondo snarky…" "She acted like what she did around you…" "Now we're even… Both down the ladder… And remember, the food chain is just stupid." "Yeah… I was popular…" "I never was… never will be…" "I still love you…" Jessica whispered that into his ear and kissed it. She put her arms around his neck and held him close. He put his arms around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "Well… Jess… Aw… It's okay…" She cried on his shoulder and he rubbed her back, pacifying her. She just tightened her grip on his neck and hugged it. She finally put her head back and kissed him deeply. Two broken souls were healed by each other.

NEXT DAY – FRIDAY

Bonnie and the cheerleader squad (except for Jessica) were practicing in the gym. Ron walked in and came right up to Bonnie, with a cold look on his face. "What?" She flailed her hands in front of him… "What YOU did… Was totally unacceptable… Jessica is a great cheerleader, always staying happy throughout the sitches, staying put, being CONCERNED for others, unlike you. She had a heart, and it found me. Your heart could never find me, because your heart was blackened by the pride and snood that you stuff into it. If you could just respect Jessica enough to be a cheerleader, I won't be this angry with you. Please." While he was saying that, Jessica peeked in. _Ron's standing up for me! And in front of Bonnie! I love you even more… _Her eyes started to water with happiness and she broke in and hugged Ron from the behind, half-soaking his shirt in tears. "Thank you for everything…" She whispered into his ear. "Bonnie… You ARE a dictator… You take control like that! And you kicked me out just because of Ron? Wrong." "Wrongsick…" Ron whispered into Jessica's ear. "It's so wrongsick, Bonnie…" She said, using his catchphrase.

Slowly, the other members started to walk out of the room, striking Bonnie with a horrified face. Marcella said, "Yeah! Bonnie dictator!" All of the others followed her, leaving Bonnie in by herself. "Grr…!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hey Jessica…" Hope said. "Well, you all leave?" Jessica asked the cheerleaders. Ron went home because his mom made him dinner. "Yeah… Until Bonnie can be straightened out…" Liz replied. "Aye…" They all said. They all eventually went home and ate dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Ron went outside to sit on the bench next to the notorious lamppost. He always remembered Kim hiding behind it, and popping out and flirting with him. He mentioned to Jessica about the lamppost the day before. (Not in the story, because it's unneeded) Ron suddenly heard a giggle around the lamp, and looked around it. It was Jessica chuckling. "Hey Jess!" "Aw hi Ron…" She blushed. She walked over and sat next to Ron. She nuzzled his cheek and made Ron smile for once. "Looks like Bonnie became little Miss Mad Madison…" Ron just laughed and patted her shoulder. She put her arm around his shoulder and he put his free arm in her free arm and they both squeezed a little. They both got up and she wrapped him in her arms. "Goodnight Ron…" She said, then kissed him.

R & R please!


End file.
